


with every stroke

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	with every stroke

"Do you think anyone would take me seriously?"  
"I would take you seriously." Laura told her and carefully rounded Jana's nail.  
"Yes, I know, but I don't mean you."  
Laura put the file down and looked thoughtfully at Jana.  
"What are you worried about my love? I thought we talked about it. You can be anything you want."

Jana had still not gotten used to being addressed by her girlfriend's pet names.

It had been three years since Laura bought the house from Jana's father for about two dollars. By now she had sold it for significantly more, made a profit, and moved into a small country house. She hadn't packed a suitcase; she had left everything behind in her old life.  
Everything except Jana.

A few weeks ago Jana had expressed the wish to become a police officer for the first time, or at least to have an interest in that direction.  
Laura had hugged her and was happy, but Jana had doubts, thought of her brothers, thought that women should do caring jobs, at least when they were not married.

Laura sat down behind her and brushed Jana's hair, slowly, over and over again.  
She felt better with every stroke.  
At some point around midnight Jana fell asleep and until now they hadn't taken up the subject again.

"I support you in everything you do and in everything you want to do," said Laura and picked up the nail file again.  
"And I'm your biggest fan and nothing can stop you. You have my respect, so others will respect you too."

Jana smiled and held out her hand to Laura again.  
She folded all fingers in except the ring finger of her right hand.  
"Do this one next please"  
Laura laughed. "Yes officer."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
